A Wicked Heart
by KoYasha-kun
Summary: While on a mission Albel meets someone very unexpected. Slightly AU. Pregame.


A/N: Hey everyone! This time the victim is Star Ocean!

Disclaimer: Albel/sighs/ Why does it have to be about me...? Sarah: Because you caught her interest when she played the game. And she's pissed because she still can't get the ending with you and Fayt...Poor you... Me/anime vein/ HEY! Sarah: KoYasha-kun doesn't even own the game Star Ocean. She keeps bumming it off of me..so don't sue her, kay? 'Cause you would just end up getting my stuff anyway...

A Wicked Heart

The sun rose slowly, the shadows of the night fleeing before the delicate tendrils of golden light that washed upon the land. Albel the Wicked merely watched impassively as the light washed over the rooftop that he was currently standing on. Blood the same hue as the young killer's eyes dripped slowly from the claw that now hung limply at his waist. A barely audible sigh escaped from pale lips as Albel jumped from the rooftop to the realm of dead below, crimson eyes full of anger and frustration. He had hoped that maybe he could find a worthy opponent here since it was a fairly large rebelling village but even though he'd come alone no one in the entire god-forsaken town had represented a challenge to the merciless swordsman. An irritated growl rose from Albel at that thought as the swordsman stalked moodily down the wide street, instinctively avoiding the many corpses that littered the ground. An angry shout in front of him caused the crimson-eyed killer to glance up curiously. He was sure he'd killed everyone...A small boy that looked no older than ten years old stood a few feet away, emerald green eyes reflecting anger and pain, as the light breeze ruffled his blue hair. The young boy's arms trembled noticibly as he struggled to wield an old rusted sword, stubbornly lifting it in front of him so that it was pointing toward the swordsman. "What do you want little fool?", Albel demanded haughtily, his good hand surreptitiously lowering to rest on the hilt of his katana, as he arrogantly brushed his hair over his shoulder in an almost dismissive gesture. "You...you monster! My family...my friends...my home...You destroyed them all!", the blue-haired boy shouted, tears swiftly rising into his bright green eyes as he lurched forward, aiming a sloppy attack toward the vicious swordsman who for some reason still hadn't drawn his trademark katana, opting instead to dodge the amateurish attack. "What's your name?" Crimson orbs studied green, oddly intrigued by the boy who didn't show any fear even though he had to know he was outmatched. _Or maybe he's just stupid..._ Albel reflected, dodging yet another attack. "Fayt." the boy answered automatically before glaring, "But why would you care! Fight me! Tell me why you killed everyone!", the boy yelled, voice desperate as his arms burned from the effort of holding the rusty sword aloft. Albel calmly unsheathed his katana as he continued to stare deeply into the other's oddly colored eyes that seemed to be made luminescent with unshed tears. "Fool. I am the Wicked, I don't need a reason to kill. I only asked for your pathetic name so that I would know what maggot dares to stand against me." A flash of silver and crimson eyes filled with bloodlust were the only warning the small boy had before both of his arms were cut deeply, rendering his weapon ineffective. The boy stared at Albel in disbelief, sinking into the middle of the street even as he choked back a pained scream and covered his arms in an attempt to stop the rapid flow of blood. "Can you even answer..my question...?", the blue-haired boy gasped softly his voice still full of righteous anger as the precious liquid dripped from the boy's lightly tanned arms, "Why...did you do this..? Even the wicked aren't completely heartless..." A surprised gasp signaled the end of the boy's life as the swordsmen launched a final attack. Albel looked down at his claw, clenching and unclenching the dangerous piece of metal that hid his disfigured arm, bangs covering his vermilion eyes as he muttered angrily, "Stupid maggot...Who ever said I had a heart to begin with?" The sun continued to shine brightly, unaware of the ruins below or the creature of darkness with crimson eyes that walked away from the light, footsteps pointed toward the realm of endless snow and it's king.

Beside a nameless town to the west of Kirlsa Caverns there's a small hill that always seems to be in the sunlight. And on the hill there is a gravestone with carefully chiseled letters engraved on it's surface_ 'Here lies Fayt. The one person who dared to believe in the mercy of a fool.'_ And below the gravestone lies a brave young boy with blue hair and emerald eyes that, even in death, seem to believe in the existence of a wicked heart...

A/N: Strange, ne/shrug/ Well pwease review! It really cheers me up and makes me wanna write more!


End file.
